I did it for you, Dad
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Trent Malloy's older sister is trying to win her 2nd degree black belt. Find out what happens. It's my first Sons of Thunder FanFic. Please R&R.


I did it for you, Dad

Trent Malloy was on his way back from a karate tournament that was held in Houston. Sitting next to him, but staring out the window was his sister Leslie. He knew that she was mad at herself for not getting her 2nd degree black belt. He reached over as he took a hold of her hand.

"Come on sis, cheer up. At least you did your best." Trent told her in a somewhat reassuring voice. Leslie turned her head and looked at him. He could see the tears on her face. "I failed Trent. I have practiced that routine till I could do it in my sleep. I feel that I not only let you down, but Walker as well. He was the one that trained me on that particular routine." Leslie told him.

Trent pulled his car off to the side of the road and stopped. "Honey, come on. There's always next year. By then, I bet you'll be able to get it with no problem." Trent told her as his hand came up and gently wiped the tears from her face. Leslie turned her head as she continued to look out the window. "We'll see Trent." Leslie replied with a sigh.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle. He started the car up and headed down the road towards Dallas. When they got to the Thunder Karate School, he stopped the car and looked at her. "Well, there's no time like the present." Trent said as he got out and walked around to open the passenger side. Leslie gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about Trent?" Leslie asked in a curious voice. "The two of us are going to go in there and practice that routine till you have it down perfect." Trent told her. Leslie shook her head. "I'm not really in the mood now Trent. I'm just too keyed up." Leslie replied.

"Well, this'll be a good time for you to take out your frustration." Trent told her with a grin. Leslie finally nodded her head as she got out and the two of them went inside. Leslie was surprised to find both Walker and his partner, Ranger Jimmy Trivette there. Walker could see the look on her face. "You don't have to tell me. You didn't get it?" Walker asked.

Leslie shook her head as she went into the locker room to change. Walker looked over at Trent. "Did she do that bad?" Walker asked. Trent nodded his head. "She did. The whole way back, she kept saying that she was mad at herself. She felt she not only let herself down, but you as well." Trent told her as he saw her come out and walk over to a nearby punching bag.

Jimmy walked over to her. "I just heard. Sorry to hear about it." Jimmy told her. Leslie muttered something under her breath as she starting taking rather rough punches at the bag. Walker walked over as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure that with a little hard work, you'll be able to try again." Walker told her.

Leslie turned around and Walker could see the tears in her eyes and on her face. "I don't think I have what it takes." Leslie replied as she turned back and took another swing at the bag. Jimmy didn't realize that the bag had moved and when she took a swing with her foot, she caught him right in the jaw.

"Oh m'god! Jimmy! I'm sorry!" Leslie cried as she knelt down next to him. "It's okay. I should have been watching where your foot was swinging." Jimmy replied as Walker and Trent helped him to his feet. "Sure you're okay?" Trent asked. Jimmy nodded his head. "Yeah, at least she doesn't need practice on that roundhouse kick. She nailed me good." Jimmy replied with a grin as he gingerly rubbed his jaw.

Trent noticed that she had walked over to the bench and sat down with her head in her hands and she was crying. He sat down next to her as he put his arms around her. "It's okay sis. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt him." Trent replied as she kept sobbing. "But I could have Trent!" Leslie cried as the tears continued to stream down her face. Trent looked up as he motioned to Jimmy.

"Will you tell her you're okay?" Trent asked him. Jimmy nodded his head as he sat down in the spot Trent s just vacated. Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, look at me Leslie. I'm okay." Jimmy said as he took his hand and gently lifted her face so her eyes would meet his.

Leslie looked at him as he smiled. "I'm okay. Now, dry those tears." Jimmy said as he took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her face. Leslie smiled slightly as she gave him a hug. This took Jimmy by surprise. "What was that for?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Nothing special. Just my way of saying 'thank you'." She said as she got up and walked back over to the punching bag. Leslie noticed that he didn't get up from the bench. "How can you hold the bag if you're sitting way over there?" Leslie asked him in a curious voice.

Walker spoke up just then. "I told him to take it easy. Now, let's try that routine again and see if we can't figure out just where you went wrong." Walker suggested. This time, Leslie nodded her head and proceeded to do the whole routine over again.

After about 10 minutes, Walker spotted where the problem was. Leslie wasn't coming down on her right foot, but rather on her left foot. "I think I've spotted the problem. Do that one part over again, but come down on your right foot." Walker told her.

Leslie nodded her head as she tried it again and this time she landed on her right foot. "That's it. Now you've got it!" Walker said as he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Leslie wasn't expecting it. Before either Trivette or Trent could say anything, Walker found himself on the ground and she had him in a scissor lock with her legs. He tapped out and she released him.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to do that!" Walker exclaimed in a surprised voice. Trent nodded his head. "Neither did I. That was really fast reflexes honey. By the way, I checked the calender and there's another chance at your 2nd degree black belt in about 3 days in Fort Worth. Want to give it another try?" Trent asked her.

Leslie nodded her head. "I think I can do it this time." Leslie said as she helped Walker to his feet. "Tell you what. What don't all of us go with you. Be...oh... your cheering section." Walker suggested. Leslie glanced over at Trent. "I think that would be a great idea." Trent said before his sister could say anything.

A few days later, she was in Fort Worth. Trying once again to win her 2nd degree black belt. Trent was behind her as he rubbed her shoulders. "Just remember everything that both Walker and I showed you. When you get to that one part, come down on your right foot." Trent told her.

Leslie nodded her head as she heard her name being called. Walker, along with Alex, Carlos, C.D. and Jimmy all sat there and watched as she went through her routine that she had practiced so hard on. When she was done, she bowed to the judges, then ran back over to where Trent was.

"That was terrific! I think you're gonna get it this time." Trent told her. Alex leaned over as she touched her on the shoulder. "I think so too." Alex said as she crossed her fingers. About an hour or so later, they called out the names of the people that had won their belts.

"As usual, they start with the white belts." Leslie thought to herself. Trent could feel her tremble as they got to the black belt list. "I'm sure you did it." Trent whispered in her ear. When they got to the 2nd degree black belts, she was more nervous than ever. Leslie didn't even hear her name call as they called out the 2nd degree black belts.

Leslie turned to Trent as tears filled her eyes. "I failed again Trent!" Leslie cried as she turned and went to the locker room to change. Trent turned around to the others. "I thought she did perfect on it." Trent said in a puzzled voice. "Well Trent, we're not the judges. Maybe there just one minor thing that she did or didn't do." Walker told him.

Walker recognized one of the judges and walked over to him. "Well, this is a surprise." He said as he shook hands with Walker. "Well, Trent Malloy's sister was trying for her 2nd degree black belt. This is about her 2nd or 3rd time. From where we were sitting, it looks like she did her routine perfect." Walker asked.

The judge nodded his head. "She did do it perfect. I was surprised she didn't hear her name in the list of the 2nd degree black belts." The judge told him. Walker gave the judge a surprised look. "Did you just say she got her 2nd degree black belt?" Walker asked in a surprised voice.

The judge again nodded his head. "She did. Her routine was flawless, she even had a few extra maneuvers that we only see in 2nd degrees and up." The judge said as he saw Trent's sister coming from the locker room. Leslie noticed Walker was motioning to her to come over to where he was.

"What's up Walker?" Leslie asked as she came up to him. "I think this judge has something to say to you." Walker said as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Trent and the others walked over to see what was going on.

"Miss Malloy, the routine you performed today was outstanding. So, it's my honor to award you...a 2nd degree in black belt. Congratulations!" The judge said as he handed her a black belt. Leslie just stood there with tears in her eyes as she looked at Trent.

"Well little brother? What did you think of your sister now?" Leslie asked with a grin on her face. Trent had tears in his eyes as he put his arms around her and gave her the biggest hug he could. "I'm really proud of you. I'm sure if Thunder were here, he would be proud as well." Trent told her.

"Well, I did it for him." Leslie said as they stood there. Walker was about to put his hand on her shoulder when Jimmy stopped him. "Ah...Walker? I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what happened the last time?" Jimmy reminded him. Walker laughed as he nodded his head. "Yeah, how well I remember that one." Walker told him with a laugh.

THE END!


End file.
